Tersangka Asusila Ditangkap
by wilting protea
Summary: <html><head></head>HETALIAVILLE  Dua orang pria, masing-masing berinisial IB   dan GB   digelandang ke Kantor Kepolisian Hetaliaville pada Sabtu  19/4  malam atas tuduhan  melakukan perbuatan asusila yang terjadi di gedung teater serbaguna Hetalia Hall. Warning inside.</html>


**Disclaimer : Alam Hetalia beserta seluruh isinya masih menjadi hak milik dari Yang Maha Gusti Ingkang Murbeng Ala Dumadi Hidekaz Himaruya.**

**Warning : AU, yaoi, sexual content, idiocy, human names terpaksa used, ketiadaan pengalaman dalam bidang jurnalistik. Russia/Prussia. Don't Like Don't Read.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sepasang Tersangka Kasus Asusila Ditangkap**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**HETALIAVILLE─ Dua orang pria, masing-masing berinisial IB (22) dan GB (21) digelandang ke Kantor Kepolisian Hetaliaville pada Sabtu (19/4) malam atas tuduhan melakukan perbuatan asusila yang terjadi di gedung teater serbaguna Hetalia Hall. Sejumlah saksi mata menyatakan bahwa kedua tersangka masih berada dalam keadaan telanjang bulat ketika diamankan oleh petugas. **

Kejadian ini disinyalir bermula dari upaya tersangka GB untuk melarikan diri dari kejaran seorang ibu rumah tangga bernama Elizaveta Hedervary Edelstein yang beralasan jika suaminya, Roderich Edelstein sering mendapatkan perlakuan tidak menyenangkan dan penyerangan verbal dari tersangka GB. Nyonya Elizaveta juga mengaku mengejar tersangka GB sambil membawa sebuah senjata logam yang kemudian diidentifikasikan petugas sebagai peralatan memasak.

Setelah berlari sejauh 17 blok, tersangka GB tampak mulai kelelahan (meskipun tersangka berkeras dengan mengatakan kalau dirinya yang hebat tidak mungkin kelelahan) dan tanpa pikir panjang segera menerobos masuk lewat pintu belakang Hetalia Hall yang malam itu tengah menggelar pertunjukan drama klasik berjudul My Beautiful Maids. Dalam keadaan panik, tersangka GB bergegas mencari tempat persembunyian ke arah ruang ganti. Lagi-lagi, tersangka GB bersikukuh bahwa dirinya yang hebat tidaklah panik ataupun bersembunyi, melainkan hanya berniat untuk melihat-lihat dekorasi panggung.

Sesampainya di ruang ganti, tersangka GB dikira sebagai salah satu pemain figuran oleh Francis Bonnefoy, seorang penata rias yang disewa pihak penyelenggara pertunjukan drama klasik tersebut. Ia pun segera mendandani tersangka GB dengan setengah paksa. Tersangka GB yang tadinya berusaha meluruskan kesalahpahaman sang penata rias langsung tak berkutik sewaktu melihat sekelebat bayangan Nyonya Elizaveta dari balik jendela dan seketika itu memutuskan untuk menuruti perintah Francis.

Malangnya, ternyata Nyonya Elizaveta tetap dapat mengenali tersangka GB sekalipun pria berambut perak dan bermata semerah batu mirah itu tengah berbalut French maid outfit warna hitam berenda putih dengan stocking dan sepatu Mary Jane berhak 12 centimeter. Hal ini, menurut penuturan Francis, dikarenakan dirinya belum sempat memakaikan wig merah menyala yang saat itu ia pegang pada waktu Nyonya Elizaveta menerobos masuk ke ruang ganti. Ketika diwawancara, tersangka GB membantah pendapat Francis bahwa ia terlihat sangat ketakutan sewaktu menghambur keluar dari ruangan tersebut.

"Aku yang hebat ini mana mungkin ketakutan. Aku hanya tidak mau bertengkar dengan seorang perempuan karena hal itu sama sekali tidak hebat!" sangkalnya.

Dari sinilah wartawan Suara Hetaliaville memutuskan untuk mengedit semua bantahan dari tersangka GB yang mencantumkan kata 'hebat' di dalamnya. Sebab, bantahan-bantahan tersebut dinilai kurang faktual dan cenderung mengada-ada.

Selanjutnya, tersangka GB yang masih berlari kesetanan dari kejaran Nyonya Elizaveta tanpa sengaja menabrak tersangka IB. Seorang sumber berkewarganegaraan Spanyol yang tidak bersedia menyebutkan namanya memaparkan kemungkinan bahwa saat itu kadar alkohol dalam tubuh tersangka IB berada di atas ambang batas toleransi. Pendapat ini didasarkan pada kondisi sebotol vodka yang dipegang tersangka IB terlihat hampir kosong. Namun, tersangka IB membantah tudingan bahwa dirinya sedang mabuk.

Perkara yang terjadi setelah kejadian tabrak-menabrak itu rupanya agak sulit dijelaskan oleh kedua belah pihak. Tersangka GB yang masih berupaya untuk melarikan diri tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sewaktu tersangka IB dengan tiba-tiba dan tanpa alasan jelas menarik tangannya dan menyeret pria tersebut ke arah panggung yang tak terpakai di sayap timur Hetalia Hall. Sebagai informasi, Hetalia Hall memiliki tiga buah panggung yang terdapat di sisi depan, samping kanan dan samping kiri. Dua panggung, yakni panggung depan dan panggung kanan dipakai untuk menggelar pertunjukan drama, sedangkan panggung kiri tidak difungsikan.

Di atas panggung kiri itulah terjadi serentetan kejadian yang memicu perbedaan pendapat dan perdebatan sengit di antara kedua tersangka. Tersangka IB menuturkan bahwa ia menggandeng tangan tersangka GB dengan lembut, membimbingnya ke atas panggung, menyandarkan punggung si pria berkulit pucat pada sebidang tembok dengan perlahan, lalu menciuminya dengan mesra dan penuh cinta. Sedangkan tersangka GB membeberkan bahwa dirinya diseret, dihempaskan ke dinding secara kasar, kemudian dilumat bibirnya dengan ganas dan membabi buta. Tersangka IB juga menuturkan secara terperinci tentang bagaimana ia menelusuri sekujur tubuh tersangka GB dengan tarian lidah yang melemaskan kedua lutut sang lawan main. Mulai dari dagu, leher, dada, perut, paha, selangkangan hingga berakhir dengan layanan oral yang membawa tersangka GB pada ejakulasi pertamanya.

Di lain pihak, tersangka GB menerangkan betapa ia tersiksa sewaktu dilecehkan secara tidak beradab, kedua tangannya diikat di belakang kepala dengan syal berwarna pastel milik tersangka IB sementara ia ditelanjangidan dihisap-hisap dengan sedemikian kelaparannya. Tersangka GB juga menyalahkan tehnik perkosaan tingkat tinggi yang dipraktekkan pria berdarah Rusia itu sehingga ia benar-benar tidak tahan dan mengalami ejakulasi yang menurutnya tidak ia kehendaki.

"Tidak ada suara yang terdengar karena teredam tirai besar yang menutupi panggung," imbuh tersangka IB sembari terus tersenyum sepanjang interogasi awal.

Kemudian, tersangka GB mengaku dihempaskan ke lantai oleh tersangka IB (yang entah sejak kapan telah menanggalkan pakaiannya) dan dilumasi dengan cairan spermanya sendiri sebelum lubang di bagian bawah tubuhnya dimasuki oleh kejantanan tersangka IB yang telah mengeras. Ia lalu mengemukakan kondisi dimana ia menjerit kesakitan atas perlakuan tersebut, namun ia juga membenarkan bahwa lama-kelamaan dirinya memang terbawa suasana dan menjadi keenakan akibat tusukan demi tusukan yang menumbuk prostatnya.

Tersangka IB menyambung pengakuan tersangka GB dengan menyatakan bahwa tersangka GB tidak lagi menjerit kesakitan, namun justru mendesah nikmat sambil memainkan pinggulnya dan bahkan meminta agar tersangka IB menaikkan tempo persetubuhan mereka. Tersangka IB menuruti permintaan ini sambil membisikkan namanya sendiri di telinga tersangka GB. Tindakan ini dimaksudkan agar setidaknya tersangka GB tahu harus meneriakkan apa.

Sialnya, pada menit-menit terakhir menuju kenikmatan tiada tara, seorang pegawai bernama Heracles Karpusi diserang rasa kantuk berat ketika hendak menaikkan tirai dan menyalakan lampu panggung kanan di awal babak kedua pertunjukan drama yang sedang digelar. Ia justru menarik tuas berlabel panggung kiri.

Alhasil sekitar 1200 pengunjung yang memenuhi Hetalia Hall langsung menoleh ke arah kiri dan membelalakkan mata mereka selebar bola kasti. Salah seorang pengunjung asal Swiss mengemukakan bahwa para pengunjung menampilkan reaksi yang berbeda-beda. Sebagian berteriak histeris, sebagian berteriak kegirangan, sebagian pingsan, dan sebagian lagi malah mimisan. Bahkan menurut pengamatannya ada pula yang langsung banting profesi menjadi fotografer dadakan.

Kondisi paling parah dialami oleh Nyonya Elizaveta yang kebetulan mendapatkan spot paling eksklusif di balik panggung. Sang suami sempat panik dan berniat melarikan istrinya ke rumah sakit setelah melihat pendarahan hidung hebat yang diderita oleh wanita berambut cokelat tersebut. Anehnya, Nyonya Elizaveta menolak mentah-mentah saran suaminya dan justru menyesalkan kenapa ia tidak membawa 'perlengkapan tempur'nya. Setelah diklarifikasikan oleh Suara Hetaliaville, rupanya yang dimaksud dengan 'perlengkapan tempur' adalah sejumlah perlengkapan dokumentasi yang tidak dapat disebutkan namanya satu-persatu karena panjang artikel telah melampaui batas space yang tersedia.

Sementara itu entah karena tidak sadar atau justru tidak peduli, kedua tersangka tetap meneruskan aktifitas seksual mereka sampai mencapai orgasme masing-masing pada beberapa menit kemudian. Barulah usai kedua tersangka memisahkan diri, petugas keamanan datang dengan membawa borgol dan dua lembar selimut setelah sebelumnya menelepon kantor polisi terdekat. Hingga saat berita ini diturunkan, kedua tersangka masih ditahan di Kantor Kepolisian Hetaliaville untuk mempertanggungjawabkan perbuatan mereka. (AK/HK)

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Thanks for reading**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**a/n: Perkenalkan semuanya, nama saya Yuri. Bukan, bukan Yuri SNSD. Memang banyak yang bilang mirip, tapi tetap saja bukan. Ini fic pertama saya di fandom Hetalia. Sebelumnya saya sibuk ngobok-ngobok fandom tetangga sebelah yang makin rame itu. So, jangan kejam-kejam sama orang baru. Oke?**

**Reviews are always highly appreciated. **


End file.
